CONDENADAMENTE SEXY
by ssofimalfoy
Summary: Hermione volvió del verano totalmente cambiada y no tomará tiempo para que los muchachos de Hogwarts se fijen en sus infartantes curvas. DRAMIONE PARA TODOS LOS GUSTOS!
1. La entrada triunfal

**1- LA ENTRADA TRIUNFAL**

Era el último día de agosto, el último día de vacaciones. Los padres de Hermione estaban de vacacionando en Francia y, para que ella no se quedara sola, permitieron que Ginny Weasley pasara el verano en la morada de los Granger. En pocos días se convirtieron en el dúo dinámico, se confiaban todo y se reían a carcajadas. Sin embargo, el verano tenía que terminar y... ¡Ambas debían prepararse para el evento nocturno más importante de Hogwarts!

- Mione, ya tengo mi atuendo pero como es de un color muy extravagante no tengo zapatos que convinen- dijo apenada la pelirroja señalando a su vestido color verde manzana.

- Humm, tal vez tu no tengas pero mi madre es adicta al calzado jaja.- la animó Hermione- No te preocupes que de seguro encontraremos alguno para que puedas usar ese maravilloso vestido.

- Gracias Herms, ¡Tu siempre salvandome la vida!- agradeció Ginny.

- Como si fuera para tanto...-empezó a reir la castaña que no conocía ese lado tan superficial de su mejor amiga.

- ¡Pero claro que lo es! Como vayas vestida determinará nuestra vida social en Hogwarts durante este año- comenzó a decir Ginny muy eufórica.- A propósito, ¿Que te pondrás tú? No me digas que eso que tienes en tus brazos.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es el vestido que me regaló mi Tía Marge esta navidad- respondió Hermione confundida. Siempre pensó que ese atuendo la hacía verse genial.

- Debes estar bromeando, es tres talles más grandes de lo que necesitas usar, por lo tanto no es nada sexy- dijo la pelirroja de manera espontánea.

- Pero...¡No tengo otra cosa que ponerme!- agregó Hermione en un tono nervioso.

- No lo des por sentado- dijo Ginny exaltada.- ¡Realmente te sorprenderás al ver como con un par de tijeras el aburridoo vestido rojo que te obsequió mi hermano en tu cumpleaños queda más que acorde a la ocasión!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Hermione Jane Granger sal del auto ahora mismo!- le gritó la pelirroja a su amiga cuando llegaron a Hogwarts **(n/a ya sé que se ingresa a Hogwarts en tren pero quería una entrada top) **

- Es que... no sé si este vestido era el adecuado- dijo la castaña bajando la vista- ¡Es demasiado atrevido!

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? Tú si que tienes con que darle- Ginny le guiñó un ojo y la sacó fuera del coche.

Hermione se sonrojó, su amiga estaba en lo cierto. El verano le había venido muy bien a ambas pero sobre todo a la castaña. Se había estilizado muchísimo, sus finas y largas piernas, voluptuosas curvas, deliciosa boca, penetrantes ojos y ahora lacio cabello eran motivos por los cuales decenas de muchachos muggles se quedaban atónitos al verla día a día caminar por la calle. Sin embargo, seguía siendo la tan inocente, angelical y estudiosa chica de siempre.

Las dos jovencitas hicieron su triunfal entrada hacia el gran salón. La pelirroja lucía su espectacular vestido verde manzana. El color podía ser un poco shockeante al principio pero también era muy original, muy Ginny. No era excesivamente largo ni escotado pero era muy moderno y fresco. Combinaba a la perfección con los zapatos que le había prestado su amiga, los cuales le daban el toque final a su atuendo. El cabello lo llevaba semi-recogido para que se pudiera apreciar mejor la gargantilla que llevaba puesta.

La que realmente estaba despanpanante era Hermione. El vestido rojo que Ginny había rediseñado había quedado perfecto. Era muy escotado y bastante corto por lo que dejaba un hermoso paisaje de las curvas que había ganado la castaña en el verano. Llevaba puestos unos largos pendientes y una vincha roja que se movían al compás de los suaves movimientos que realizaba su ahora liso y sedoso cabello. Finalmente podemos mencionar sus elegantes tacones de apenas 5 centímetros.

- Wow Hermione estás guapísima- dijo Harry avalanzándose sobre su mejor amiga a la cual no había visto desde fines de junio.

- Sssi, estemm, hermsmedagustoverte- lanzó Ron completamente rojo.

- ¿Y qué hay de mí eh?- insinuó Ginny recibiendo como respuesta un abrazo de los dos jóvenes.

- Ay chicos, los extrañé muchísimo- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. - Voy por un poco de ponche y luego me cuentan sobre sus vacaciones, okey?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Draco ya has visto a ese bombón?- preguntó Blaise Zabinni. - El verano si que puede hacer milagros.

- Shhh se está acercando a la mesa de bebidas- respondió el rubio.

- Malfoy- lo nombró Hermione muy rabiosa.

- Hola Granger- la saludó Draco. - Debo decirte que para ser una sangre sucia.. no estás nada mal.

- No sé si debo tomarlo como un cumplido o un insulto pero viniendo de ti me da lo mismo- dijo la castaña de manera agresiva.

- ¿Quién crees que eres?- dijo el rubio agarrandola de la muñeca atrayéndola hacia sí mismo- Soy un Malfoy por si no lo recuerdas.

- Suéltame que me haces daño- chilló Hermione.

- Por favor, no me dirás que no te parezco irresistible sabelotodo- murmuró Draco con una mirada encantadora y acercando a la castaña cada vez más hasta provocar un leve roce de labios.

- Déjala en paz Malfoy- dijo una vos atrás de ellos

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. El anuncio de Dumbledore

**Hola a todos! **

**Estoy muy contenta porque recibí mis primeros 3 reviews y fueron positivos!**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**wei-low:**** por ahora mione seguirá siendo la misma de siempre sólo su físico ha cambiado. Pero a medida que avance la historia ya no será tan niñita como antes.**

**tonkstar:**** a mi también me encantan los dramiones, son la mejor pareja! Obviamente lo voy a seguir siempre y cuando reciba reviews de los otros autores.**

**Darkred-sun: ****me alegro muchísimo de que te guste mi historia. No tienen idea del tiempo que tardo en escribir un capítulo pero voy a tratar de actualizar lo antes que pueda.**

**Ahora sí, aquí les dejo el capítulo número 2, disfrútenlo!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2- EL ANUNCIO DE DUMBLEDORE**

_- ¿Quién crees que eres?- dijo el rubio agarrandola de la muñeca atrayéndola hacia sí mismo- Soy un Malfoy por si no lo recuerdas. _

_- Suéltame que me haces daño- chilló Hermione._

_- Por favor, no me dirás que no te parezco irresistible sabelotodo- murmuró Draco con una mirada encantadora y acercando a la castaña cada vez más hasta provocar un leve roce de labios._

_- Déjala en paz Malfoy- dijo una vos atrás de ellos_

Un chico alto, de pelo lacio color negro y ojos celestes **(n/a no es harry!)**, muy pero muy buen mozo y seductor se acercó a donde estaban Hermione y Draco.

- ¿¡Que no ves que la lastimas!?- gritó el chico. Acto seguido, el rubio apretó la muñeca de la chica aún más fuerte clavándole las uñas provocando un chillido por parte de ella. El ojiazul llevó su puño a la cara de Malfoy pero fue un suave golpe, sólo para que se separe de la gryffindor. Ella casi cae al suelo pero el moreno logra sujetarla de la cintura.

- Buenas noches señorita, espero que se encuentre bien- dijo él aún sosteniendola. - Mi nombre es Benjamin Finnemore **(n/a se pronuncia finmor)** y es un placer conocerla.

- Muchas gracias Benjamin, soy Hermione Granger- agradeció ella tratando de incorporarse a la realidad, enderezándose.

- Por cierto, dime Ben- aclaró él. - ¿Alguien te dijo alguna vez que eres como un angelito?

Hermione se sonrojó. Benjamin Finnermore era el capitan del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw y, al igual que Hermione, cursaba el séptimo año. Era muy popular en el colegio, sobre todo entre las chicas ya que era apuesto y sociable.

- Ya verás Finnemore como te venceremos en Quidditch esta temporada- provocó Draco con risas de su compañero Zabinni.

- ¿Hey que ocurre aquí Ben?- preguntó Susan Bones, la hermosa y rubia chica de Huflepuff que lucía un vestido tan corto y escotado como el de la castaña sólo que de color turquesa.

Su pregunta no pudo ser contestada ya que el director Albus Dumbledore golpeó su copa con el cuchillo e hizoun delicado movimiento con su varita. Aparecieron decenas de mesas para cinco personas y cientos de sillas en el gran salón. Volvió a agitar su mano ocasionando que todos los alumnos de séptimo se sentaran en cada una de ellas. Hermione vio a su alrededor: estaba compartiendo la mesa con Blaise Zabinni, Draco Malfoy, Benjamin Finnemore y Susan Bones.

- Buenas noches a todos los alumnos de sexto y séptimo año- saludó Dumbledore amablemente. - Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, los alumnos más grandes están sentados con las cuatro personas que tenían más cerca **(n/a de su mismo año por supuesto)** en el momento que golpeé la copa. ¡Mirenlos bien pues ellos serán sus compañeros de cuarto en el transcurso de estos nueve meses!

Tanto los alumnos de sexto año **(n/a que estaban parados)** como los de séptimo estaban más que sorprendidos. Sus caras estaban pálidas. Las frases que pasaban por la cabeza de los estudiantes eran: "No puede estar pasando", " Es una pesadilla", "¿Cómo es posible?", "Es una broma de mal gusto la de Dumbledore". Todos esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la divertida voz del director:

- Todo esto fue por una reforma en el ministerio, y nosotros creímos que sería una buena oportunidad para mejorar la relación de las distintas casas- aclaró el anciano. - Ahora... ¡ Que continúe la fiesta.

Los primeros minutos, casi nadie se levantó de sus sillas por el shock en el que habían quedado. Hermione estaba congelada, ni se daba cuenta de que la canción que estaba sonando se llamaba "One" y era la de su grupo muggle favorito: U2. Tampoco se había percatado de las miradas masculinas que se posaban sobre ella.

- ¿Bailas angelito?- le preguntó Ben a Hermione tendiéndole su mano.

- Mmm, no lo sé.- respondió ella confundida.- Realmente no estoy de ánimos.

- Oh vamos- insistió el ojiazul- Te sentirás de mejor humor. ¡Además me debes una por haberte salvado del depravado sexual de Malfoy! Ella sonrió y finalmente aceptó tomando la mano del muchacho y acercándose al centro de la pista.

Él la tomó por la cintura y ella posó los brazos en sus hombros. A medida que la canción avanzaba se iban acercando más y ella se ponía cada vez más roja. Benjamin de verdad sabía como tratar a las mujeres y al oído de Hermione susurró: "Debo estar en el cielo, en la tierra no existen ángeles como tú". Después de decir esto la besó tierna y dulcemente. No hubo lengua ni fue muy largo pero significó mucho para Mione. Fue su primer beso y lo disfrutó muchísimo.


	3. Celos que matan

**Hola a todos!**

**Estoy un poco decepcionada ya que con este capítulo sólo logré conseguir 1 review :(**

**No quiero ser pesada ni nada por el estilo pero considero muy importante que los otros autores se tomen dos minutos y me expresen su opinión de la historia. De verdad lo necesito muchísimo ya que es mi primer fanfic y realmente quiero mejorar como escritora!**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**Darkred-sun:**** que suerte que te sorprendió el capítulo y te hayas quedado con intriga jaja! Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, me pone muy contenta que la leas. **

**Bueno, no daré más vueltas... lean el capítulo número 3! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3- CELOS QUE MATAN **

_Él la tomó por la cintura y ella posó los brazos en sus hombros. A medida que la canción avanzaba se iban acercando más y ella se ponía cada vez más roja. Benjamin de verdad sabía como tratar a las mujeres y al oído de Hermione susurró: "Debo estar en el cielo, en la tierra no existen ángeles como tú". Después de decir esto la besó tierna y dulcemente. No hubo lengua ni fue muy largo pero significó mucho para Mione. Fue su primer beso y lo disfrutó muchísimo._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Susie, Susie!- llamó Hannah Abott a su mejor amiga.- ¡Mira como se están besando la sabelotodo comelibros y el apuesto Ben!

- Es increíble- respondió la rubia. - ¡Llevo todo un año tratando de conquistarlo y ella lo logra en una noche!

- Pero... quiero imaginarme que no te quedarás con los brazos cruzados- insinuó Hannah

- Por supuesto que no- dijo Susan firmemente. - Nadie, y mucho menos una rata de biblioteca como Granger me quita a MI chico.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tenemos más que suerte de compartir habitación con la sangresucia, sí que está buena.- afirmó Draco.

- Pero creo que alguien te ganó de mano- dijo Blaise señalando a la pista de baile.

- Finnemore no es una amenaza para mí- dijo el rubio fríamente. - Ya verás como esa infartante mujer cae rendida a mis pies en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡No, esto no está nada bien!- chilló Hermione separandose del chico.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Ben. -No estamos haciendo nada malo.

- Es que tu.. y.. yo.. no... ¡no nos conocemos!- respondió Hermione al borde del colapso nervioso.

- Tranquila angelito, puedes verlo como "amor a primera vista"- dijo el ojiazul acariciandole la mejilla izquierda.

Hermione no podía negar su atracción hacia el moreno pero habían sido muchas emociones por esa noche. Sólo se decidió por abrazarlo bien pero bien fuerte largándose a llorar. Se sentía extraña, muy sensible. Lo único que quería ahora era descansar pero no podía hacerlo sin irse a su dormitorio con los nuevos compañeros. Unos minutos más tarde, se apartó del muchacho secándose las lágrimas y fue a conversar con Harry, Ron y Ginny.

- ¡Ay amiga de veras que te envidio!- dijo Ginny tan eufórica como habituaba ser.

- Wow, realmente nos has sorprendido- comentó Harry.

- Primero tu esteem, cambio y ahora esto- agregó Ron.

- ¡Pues olviden que esto ocurrió porque no volverá a suceder!- afirmó la castaña con seguridad. -¿Podemos por favor cambiar de tema?

- De acuerdo- respondió Ron.

- ¿Con quién compartirán habitación?- preguntó la pelirroja.

- Ernie Mcmillan, Lavander Brown y Pansy Parkinson- contestó su hermano.

- ¿Y qué demonios hacían con la arpía esa?- preguntó Hermione.

- Ron quizo acercarse a ella para tener una mejor perspectiva de su trasero.

El pelirrojo Weasley se puso rojo como un tomate y los cuatro amigos comenzaron a reirse a carcajadas. Fueron a sentarse para poder conversar mejor sobre todo lo que habían hecho en el verano. Sin darse cuenta, ya eran las 3 de la madrugada y faltaban otras dos horas para ue terminara la fiesta. Hermione fue a la barra a tomar una cerveza de manteca con Ginny y luego decidió ir a su dormitorio **(n/a la fiesta aún no había acabado pero Herms quería estar más tranquila)**.

Se fijó en la planilla del gran salón cuál era su habitación y donde quedaba. Subió las escaleras y abrió el retrato. Acomodó toda su ropa en el ropero y sacó su camisón de seda color chocolate que contrastaba con sus ojos y cabello. Entró al baño y se lo puso. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba más alta y pechos más grandes pues esta prenda le quedaba corta y ajustada. Ben, Susan, Draco y Blaise entraron al cuarto y se encontraron con Hermione.

- Granger, estás más jugosa que una manzana.- dijo Blaise con baba en la cara.

- No seas grosero Zabinni- la defenfdió Ben.

- Oh vamos, a ella le encanta que le digan esas cosas aunque no lo admita- lanzó Susan.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!- chilló la castaña.

- Cierto, aún eres tan niñita...- provocó Malfoy.

- ¡No lo soy!- negó Mione.

- Entonces les propongo algo... jueguemos VERDAD O CASTIGO- instó la rubia.

Todos aceptaron al instante y a la castaña no le quedaba otra opción si quería ser tomada en cuenta.

- Muy bien. ¿Qué les parece entonces si invitamos a los de la habitación de al lado?- sugirió Blaise.

- ¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Hermione.

- Potter, Weasley, Mcmillan, Brown y Parkinson- respondió Ben.


	4. El juego debe comenzar

**Hola a todos!**

**En serio, no tengo palabras para agradecerles a los que me dejaron reviews, los aprecio muchísimo. Por eso es que lo mejor que puedo hacer es contestarles.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**wei-lo:**** no te preocupes, te prometo que voy a seguir mi historia! A lo que me refería es a que los reviews me importaban muchísimo.**

**Rebeca-Nara:**** estoy muy contenta de que pienses que soy una buena escritora. Yo también deseo escribir otros fics a futuro pero actualmente quiero concentrarme en este.**

**kattarina: ****considero muy bien lo que dices sobre que sería mejor escritora de mis propias ideas. A mí también se me antoja Ben, yo me lo imaginé el chico perfecto, amo a los morochos (LL). **

**damari:**** espero sorprenderte en este capítulo jaja.**

**Nellita: ****es genial que estés intrigada me gusta dejar así a mis lectores.**

**Celestana: ****lo antes que pueda actualizo!**

**ValeriaMalfoy:**** mil gracias por todos los halagos y ánimos que me has dado! Contestando tu pregunta: ginny les preguntó con quien **_**estaban. **_**Por lo tanto se refería a que Harry y Ron estaban juntos. Disculpame si la idea era confusa.**

**Darkred-sun: ****eres mi lectora más importante, la que siempre está. Te lo agradezco demasiado!**

**PolicpMalfoy:**** me alegro de que te haya gustado mi historia y ya verás que ocurre en el juego. Yo también odio a Susan pero en mi historia es casi tan bonita como Hermione!**

**petalo-VJ:**** claro que lo continuaré y espero que cada vez sea un poco más interesante!**

**OTRA VEZ GRACIAS! TRATARÉ DE LEER SUS HISTORIAS TAMBIÉN CUANDO TENGA UN RATO LIBRE.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4- EL JUEGO DEBE COMENZAR**

_- Entonces les propongo algo... jueguemos VERDAD O CASTIGO- instó la rubia._

_Todos aceptaron al instante y a la castaña no le quedaba otra opción si quería ser tomada en cuenta. _

_- Muy bien. ¿Qué les parece entonces si invitamos a los de la habitación de al lado?- sugirió Blaise._

_- ¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Hermione._

_- Potter, Weasley, Mcmillan, Brown y Parkinson- respondió Ben._

Susan los fue a buscar y en unos pocos minutos ya se habían sentado todos en ronda, muy ansiosos y listos para empezar.

- Supongo que todos conoceran este juego pero por las dudas que alguien explique las reglas- dijo la rubia.

- Yo lo haré- saltó Lavender Brown - El que gire una botella tendra que preguntarle a la persona que tenga el cuello de la botella: Verdad o castigo?

- Así es- afirmó Ernie - La persona podrá elegir entre esas dos opciones y la otra le preguntará algo para que responda con la verdad o le dará de hacer algo como castigo.

- ¿Qué tal si hacemos que la chica o el chico que vaya a escoger castigo o verdad tome un vaso de whisky de fuego antes de hacerlo?- acotó Pansy.

- Buena idea Pansy- aceptó Draco. - ¡Pero empezemos de una vez por el amor de dios!

Blaise fue a buscar el whisky mientras que Ron la botella vacía.

- Ve tu primero comadreja- lo instó Malfoy. El pelirrojo dio vuelta la garrafa y le tocó a Pansy.

- Eeeee... ¿verdad o catigo?- preguntó Weasley.

- Verdad- dijo la morena rápidamente, tomó una copa y la bebió de lleno.

- Esteemmm, ¿ttu... ssallddrriasscconmigopannsy**(pobrecito, se pone muy nervioso)**?- escupió Ron

- Hey, no estás tan mal, supongo que podría- contestó ella. - Pero sólo si dejas de ponerte así de rojo, ya bastante tengo con tu cabello jaja. Ahora es mi turno.

-Susan, ¿que eliges?- preguntó después de girar la botella.

- Castigo- dijo ella sin dudarlo agarrándo la copa de fuego.

- Bien. ¡Un beso de 30 segundos con Ben y debe tener lengua!- la retó Pansy.

La rubia no lo dudó, agarró al ojiazul de la nuca y lo acercó hacia ella. Esas imágenes fueron muy duras para Mione que creyó que Benjamin jamás le haría una cosa así. De todas formas no podía dejar que eso la afecte.

- No sabía que besaran tan bien Finnemore- agregó Susan antes de rotar el envase que pego justo en la castaña.

- Dime que escoges bebé- provocó la Hufflepuff.

- Castigo- respondió la castaña decidida.

- Ya que eres tan valiente, besa a tu peor enemigo Draco Malfoy y que no sea un dulce piquito- dijo Bones.

Hermione se acercó al rubio con decisión aunque estaba muy pero muy asustada. Sus dos mejores amigos la estaban viendo. Pero ella tenía que demostrar que no era tan inocente como todos y hasta ella misma creía. Él fue más rápido y la tomó por la cintura, ella posó sus manos en los hombros del chico tal y como lo había hecho con Ben. Esta vez sin embargo Malfoy penetró la boca de ella con brutalidad. Hermione no podía describir lo que sentía en ese momento, se olvidó de todo el mundo y de que se estaba besando con su archienemigo que estaba ahora levantándole el vestido con la mano que tenía libre. Podría haber seguido si no hubiese sido por la persona que entró a la habitación:

- Ustedes cinco a su habitación- gritó Snape.- ¡Malfoy, Granger, no quiero espectáculos en Hogwarts!

- Pero...- dijeron Hermione y Draco a la vez.

- ¡Pero nada!- chilló el profesor. - Veinte puntos menos para sus casas y los quiero ver mañana en mi despacho a las 3:00 pm en punto.

- Severus las clases no comienzan hasta pasado- le recordó el rubio a su padrino.

- Lo sé y no me importa- dijo el adulto.-Sean puntuales.


	5. Situaciones inesperadas en el castigo

**Hola a todos!**

**Estoy completamente feliz con los 12 reviews que he recibido!**

**Ahora mismo paso a contestarlos**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Ludmy:**** la idea de esta historia fue siempre conservar la dinámica para que nadie se aburra, al fin alguien se dio cuenta! Opino igual sobre la pareja dramione.**

**nessa92: ****me encanta tener una lectora portuguesa como tú!**

**xdarrax: ****estoy muy contenta de que te guste mi fic.**

**PolicpMalfoy: ****wow, en ningún momento pensé que haría reir a alguien con mis historias pero... bienvenido sea!**

**RebecaNara:**** De seguro encontraré un momento para leer tu fic y dejarte un review.**

**damari: ****tienes razón, quizás hubiese estado mejor alargar un poco la parte del juego pero no tuve mucha inspiración en el momento y se me ocurrió lo del castigo. Snape es muy malo, lo sé pero si todos los profesores fueran buenos la historia se tornaría aburrida jaja.**

**AwanBlack: ****justo el romance es lo que se me hace más fácil escribir, muchas gracias por el 10 de mi historia me sorprendió mucho.**

**AnGiEwAtSoN****: justo esas dos parejas también son mis favoritas! Creo que el próximo fic que publique será de harry hermione. **

**ValeriaMalfoy: ****otra más que se ríe, no me dejan otra opción que incluír partes graciosas en los siguientes capítulos. El malentendido fue sólo eso: un malentendido y que suerte que pudimos solucionarlo.**

**Darkred-sun:**** me asustaré mucho el día que no reciba tus reviews!**

**MissPotter1004:**** que bueno que te guste mi historia.**

**Siara-love****: la seguiré lo antes que pueda!**

**No los molesto más con mis aclaraciones y les presento el capítulo 5**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5- ****SITUACIONES INESPERADAS EN EL CASTIGO**

_Hermione se acercó al rubio con decisión aunque estaba muy pero muy asustada. Sus dos mejores amigos la estaban viendo. Pero ella tenía que demostrar que no era tan inocente como todos y hasta ella misma creía. Él fue más rápido y la tomó por la cintura, ella posó sus manos en los hombros del chico tal y como lo había hecho con Ben. Esta vez sin embargo Malfoy penetró la boca de ella con brutalidad. Hermione no podía describir lo que sentía en ese momento, se olvidó de todo el mundo y de que se estaba besando con su archienemigo que estaba ahora levantándole el vestido con la mano que tenía libre. Podría haber seguido si no hubiese sido por la persona que entró a la habitación:_

_- Ustedes cinco a su habitación- gritó Snape.- ¡Malfoy, Granger, no quiero espectáculos en Hogwarts! _

_- Pero...- dijeron Hermione y Draco a la vez._

_- ¡Pero nada!- chilló el profesor. - Veinte puntos menos para sus casas y los quiero ver mañana en mi despacho a las 3:00 pm en punto._

_- Severus las clases no comienzan hasta pasado- le recordó el rubio a su padrino._

_- Lo sé y no me importa- dijo el adulto.-Sean puntuales._

Los compañeros de cuarto se fueron a dormir ni bien Snape salió del lugar ya que todos estaban cansados **(n/a todavía más por los efectos del whisky de fuego)**. A las 9 de la mañana fue Hermione quien se levantó primero y entró en el baño. Se pegó una ducha rápida para refrescarse y se dio cuenta de que como aún estaban en vacaciones podía optar por su vestimenta. Sacó de su ropero una larga remera rayada tipo vestido de color azul y blanca con unas calzas blancas. Quería verse bonita y sexy pero a su vez cómoda porque sólo dios sabría que le haría hacer el profesor en su condena. Se hizo una coleta al costado dejando que su largo cabello cayera del lado izquierdo de su cabeza y salió disparada de la habitación para así no tener que cruzarse con nadie y evitar pasar vergüenza por lo de anoche o... al menos por unas horas. Llegó al gran salón y se sentó en la mesa de los gryffindor junto a Harry y Ron.

- Buenos días chicos- los saludó Hermione sin conseguir respuesta. - Hey, ¿qué demonios les sucede?

- ¿Qué qué nos sucede? ¡Qué te sucede a ti!- lanzó Harry

- Sí Hermione- afirmó Ron. ¿Por qué te besaste con Malfoy?

- Pues... porque tenía que cumplir con el castigo, no me quedaba otra opción- respondió ella.

- Sí que podrías no haberlo besado y retirarte del juego- la atacó el pelirrojo.

- Que yo sepa Ronald Weasley tú invitaste a salir a Parkinson por lo tanto no eres el más indicado para hablar- se defendió Hermione que estaba tan enojada que decidió irse de allí y escabullirse en la biblioteca.

La castaña adoraba la biblioteca ya que ahí podía escaparse de la realidad y tomarse un tiempo para pensar. Tampoco le venía mal repasar algunos temas sobre ciertas asignaturas. Se saltó el almuerzo y se quedó ahí hasta las 2:45 cuando decidió que ya era hora de caminar hasta el despacho de su tan poco querido maestro de pociones.

- Malfoy; Granger buenas... en realidad no tan buenas tardes- saludó Snape con desagrado. Deberán archivar estos registros por apellido.

- Pero profesor... ¡así están archivados!- contradijo la gryffindor.

- ¡Entonces ordénenlos por color!- ordenó el maestro. - Enseguida vuelvo, tengo que hablar con Dumbledore, nada de olaticar ¿me escucharon?

- Sí señor- respondieron los dos a la vez mientras Severus abría la puerta y se alejaba del despacho. Ambos chicos siguieron las órdenes y comenzaron a archivar los registros por color.

- Dra, Malfoy...¿Tus amigos no están enojados porque me besaste?- murmuró la castaña.

- No porque no les conviene estarlo- respondió él. - Pero seguro tus sombras deben estar furiosas.

- Sí- afirmó Mione.

- No debes tratarlos como una parte esensial de tu cuerpo- recomendó el rubio. - Ni que Potter fuera tu vejiga y Weasley tu pulmón.

- Supongo que tienes razón- dijo ella entre risas.

- Además eres una chica muy linda y divertida puedes conseguir al muchacho que desees- agregó Malfoy. - De seguro todas las chicas quieren ser tus amigas también.

- Sabes, eres muy dulce cuando nadie te mira- comentó ella

- Serlo bajaría mucho mi status social- lanzó él.

Ella tuvo un impulso incontrolable y lo besó. Primero fue un beso dulce y tierno que después se convirtió en fogoso y apasionado. Comenzaron a toquetearse involuntariamente pero cuando oyeron los pasos del profesor cada uno volvió a sus respectivos lugares.

- Señor Malfoy abróchese su camisa por favor- ordenó él- No estamos en una cancha de Quidditch.

Luego se acercó a Hermione y revisó el trabajo que había hecho minuciosamente. Finalmente abrió su boca:

- Señorita Granger estos registros no van juntos- dijo Severus. - El rojo escarlata y el rojo fuego son colores diferentes.

- ¡Pero es prácticamente lo mismo!- lo contradijo la castaña.

- Claro que no- negó Snape. - Me temo que tendrá que venir el próximo domingo otra vez.

- Yo vendré con ella- sugirió Draco obteniendo como respuesta confusas miradas por parte del adulto y la joven.

- Si eso quieres... los espero a la misma hora, mismo lugar- aclaró el profesor. - Pueden irse.

Los dos chicos salieron lo antes posible de allí. El rubio se fijó en su reloj y ya eran casi las 6:00, las horas se habían pasado volando.

- ¿Por qué quisiste hacer ese castigo si no era obligatorio?- preguntó la castaña.

- Era una excusa para pasar tiempo contigo- respondió Malfoy mirando al suelo.

- Emmm, yo debo irme adios- se despidió ella y rápidamente depositó un beso en la mejilla del chico.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien qué les pareció?**

**Al fin pudimos conocer al draco dulce, tiern****o, sensible y romántico no?**

**Este capítulo fue un poco más largo que los habituales porque quería incluír tanto la pelea del trío de oro como el castigo con Draco y Snape pero no quiere decir que los próximos vayan a ser tan largos como este!**

**Me despido, saludos**

**ssofimalfoy **


	6. La intrusa

**Hola a todos!**

**Por primera vez he recibido los reviews que tanto esperaba: las críticas. **

**Quiero que sepan que todas sus recomendaciones van a ser tomadas en cuenta porque al fin y al cabo son ustedes los lectores que tienen que disfrutar la historia. **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**vanessa92:**** da por hecho que la seguiré!**

**mimi-malfoy:**** muy importante lo que dijiste de que los capítulos son un poco cortos, ya lo había pensado pero nadie se había quejado así que no hice nada al respecto. A mí tampoco me gusta ese draco por eso es que decidí cambiar ciertas cosas de su personalidad para hacerlo el muchacho con el que todas soñamos.**

**AwanBlack:**** tienes toda la razón con lo que ambos personajes están mostrando su lado oculto. **

**kat-ireth-black: ****la segunda que menciona que los capítulos son cortos.**

**Darkred-sun:**** el problema no es que se tienen que confesar sino que tienen a todo el mundo en contra como verás en este capítulo.**

**OnlyAz: ****voy a seguir tu consejo de tratar de mostrar más lo sentimientod de draco y hermione para poder perfeccionar mi "estilo".**

**Lado.Oscuro:**** yo también pensé lo mismo de que sería bueno que ambos personajes conservaran su faceta original pero también agregarles algunas cosas.**

**Celestana:**** me alegro de que te parezca lindo mi fic.**

**PolicpMalfoy:**** sisi yo también amo al tierno draco!**

**ValeriaMalfoy:**** que suerte que estés feliz con el beso que se dieron mione y draco, la verdad es que quería que su "primer beso de verdad" fuese especial.**

**Ludmy:**** la tercera que considera que mis capítulos deberían ser más largos, aprecio mucho tus ayudas sobre como alargarlos!**

**OneBlackAngel:**** esta es la gota que revalsó el vaso! Voy a ver que puedo hacer con mis cortitos caps.**

**LyannJade: ****enserio te agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo para leer mi fic y comentar sobre él ya que te admiro mucho como escritora!**

**karyta34: ****trataré de dejarlos con más intriga jaja. **

**A PEDIDO DE ****mimi-malfoy****kat-ireth-black,****Ludmy**** y ****OneBlackAngel**** DE AHORA EN MÁS VOY A PRESENTARLES CAPÍTULOS MÁS LARGOS!!!!!! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6- LA INTRUSA**

_- Señorita Granger estos registros no van juntos- dijo Severus. - El rojo escarlata y el rojo fuego son colores diferentes. _

_- ¡Pero es prácticamente lo mismo!- lo contradijo la castaña. _

_- Claro que no- negó Snape. - Me temo que tendrá que venir el próximo domingo otra vez._

_- Yo vendré con ella- sugirió Draco obteniendo como respuesta confusas miradas por parte del adulto y la joven._

_- Si eso quieres... los espero a la misma hora, mismo lugar- aclaró el profesor. - Pueden irse._

_Los dos chicos salieron lo antes posible de allí. El rubio se fijó en su reloj y ya eran casi las 6:00, las horas se habían pasado volando. _

_- ¿Por qué quisiste hacer ese castigo si no era obligatorio?- preguntó la castaña._

_- Era una excusa para pasar tiempo contigo- respondió Malfoy mirando al suelo. _

_- Emmm, yo debo irme adios- se despidió ella y rápidamente depositó un beso en la mejilla del chico. _

La castaña volvió a su cuarto para buscar un abrigo, en este caso una campera polar azul marino ya que se hacía tarde y comenzaba a refrescar. Se sentó un rato en su cama para poder reflexionar sobre los sucesos ocurridos en los últimos dos días. Draco era realmente encantador cuando no estaban presentes Parkinson o Zabinni ¿estaba enamorada? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Cuando se quizo acordar ya eran las 8:00 por lo tanto bajó al gran salón.

- Hola Herms ven aquí a sentarte- le gritó Ginny a su amiga. La gryffindor le hizo caso a la pelirroja y tomó asiento a su lado. Enfrente de ellas estaban Ron y Harry.

- Mione te debemos una disculpa- lanzó el moreno.

- La verdad- concordó el pelirrojo. - Ni que te gustara Malfoy.

- Oh, como creyeron que pudiera gustarme chicos- dijo Hermione ocultando sus verdaderas emociones.

- Deberán acostumbrarse a que Hermy se bese bien seguido, muchachos- señaló Ginny guiñando el ojo. - Se habrán dado cuenta de que está más que bonita últimamente.

- Sí pero no con Malfoy- agregó Harry. - ¡Es nuestro archienemigo desde siempre!

- Eso no hace falta ni aclararlo- dijo la pelirroja entre risas. - ¿Por cierto cómo te fue en el castigo?

- Mejor de lo que esperaba- respondió la castaña con una picara mirada.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Ron.

- Quiero decir que pensé que iba a lanzarme una maldición imperdonable pero sólo me hizo ordenar unos registros- contestó ella tratando de salir de esta situación y sus amigos parecieron conformes con su respuesta. - Lo malo es que debo volver el próximo domingo.

- Eso sí que apesta- dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a servirnos una porción de pastel de manzana?- sugirió Ron.

- Ginny y yo estamos llenas así que nos iremos a dormir adios- respondió Hermione y ambas se despidieron de los chicos con un "nos vemos".

La castaña no se atrevía ni contarle a su mejor amiga lo que sentía por Malfoy ya que ella pensaba lo mismo que Harry y Ron. Por eso prefirió escuchar lo que la pelirroja había hecho en el día aunque no le prestó mucha atención. En el camino se encontraron con Benjamin Finnemore por lo que la chica Weasley decidió dejarlos a solas.

- ¿Qué tal angelito?- dijo él.

- Ah hola- saludó ella sin ánimo.

- Espero que me perdones por haberme besado con Susie- se excusó Ben.

- ¿Ahora la llamas Susie?- preguntó la castaña.

- ¡Te estoy hablando en serio!- se defendió el ojiazul. - Besarla fue parte del castigo pero tú sabes que a la única que quiero es a ti.

- Pero no me dijiste eso en el momento- lo contradijo Hermione.

- Es que pensé que estarías sensible después de lo de Snape. En el desayuno saliste disparada y estuviste desaparecida casi todo el día.- explicó. - Y... a mí también me lastimó que Draco y tú...

- Bien estás perdonado- interrumpió ella. - Pero por ahora sólo quiero que seamos amigos. Al menos hasta que hable con dr... emm dramatismo.

- ¿Eh?- dijo él confundido.

- Olvídalo, voy a cambiarme y a dormir- se despidió la castaña que quería estar bien descansada para su primer día del séptimo año.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, los alumnos de Hufflepuff y Griffindor estaban reunidos en el invernadero para tener la clase de herbología con la profesora Sprout. Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse un poco más a Susan Bones así que juntas se pusieron en pareja para alimentar a la mandrágora.

- Y dime Granger, ¿qué opinas de Ben?- preguntó la rubia.

- Creo que Ben Affleck es un gran actor, se merecía un premio oscar- dijo la gryffindor tratando de evitar la pregunta que le había hecho su compañera.

- No hablo de ese Ben, tú sabes a cual me refiero- contradijo Susan pero no obtuvo respuesta de la castaña ya que en ese momento sonó la campana.

El resto de sus clases transcurrieron normalmente, sin nada en especial. A la salida se encontró con su mejor amiga que, como estaba en sexto año, había terminado hace una hora.

- Herms, los chicos y yo iremos a tomar té con galletas de chocolate en el jardín de los arbustos después de la práctica de quidditch, ¿quieres venir?- preguntó la pelirroja.

- Seguro fue idea de tu hermano que siempre piensa en comida- dijo Hermione soltando una carcajada.

- ¡Esta vez no!- contradijo Ginny. - Fue idea de ese apuesto moreno que nos invitó para poder pasar tiempo contigo sin incomodarte.

- Pero no sé si iré- dudó la castaña. - Tenía pensado ir a la biblioteca.

- ¡Oh vamos, ni siquiera tienes deberes!- insistió la chica Weasley.

- De acuerdo, me convenciste.- aceptó Hermione.

Ambas mujercitas salieron del edificio y se fueron hacia donde estaban Harry, Ron y Ben. Cuando los encontraron, se sentaron a su lado. Comenzaron a servirse el té y a conversar. Todos estaban pasando una agradable tarde hasta que...

- ¡Hola hola!- gritó Susan.

- Hola rubia teñita- murmuró Ginny por lo bajo.

- Veo que están bien instalados- comentó la hufflepuff señalando la lona rayada. - ¿Puedo unirme?

- Claro Susie, tenemos mucha comida- contestó Ben.

- Ay Benny, tú siempre tan considerado- agradeció la rubia. - Me sentaré a tu lado, permiso.

La joven se sentó al lado del ojiazul separándolo de Hermione. La castaña enfureció y sin despedirse se retiró del lugar.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**COMO SE HABRÁN DADO CUENTA ESTE CAPÍTULO FUE MÁS LARGO, POR ESO ES QUE LO SUBÍ TAN TARDE PERO PROMETO QUE VOY A APRESURARME LA PRÓXIMA!!!**

**Saludos, ssofimalfoy**


	7. Sólo dilo

**Hola a todos!**

**Estoy muy feliz porque llegué a los 50 reviews!!! Y todo eso se los debo a ustedes, muchísimas gracias en serio.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**xdarrax:**** sin querer me salteé tu review ayer así que te lo contesto hoy. Sisi draco sentimental es hermoso!**

**Darkred-sun:**** creo que hermione se siente molesta porque Ben le había dicho que Susan no le gustaba pero ahora esta desgraciasa se quiere meter en el medio de su relación.**

**SuPeRnOoVa:**** bienvenida nueva lectora! Me alegro de que te guste el fic. **

**OneBlackAngel:**** no quice ofenderte ni nada por el estilo, es más, habrás visto que hice el cap un poco más largo. El problema es que quiero actualizar todos los días para que no esperen tanto pero si quieren partes largas se me complica más, eso es todo.**

**Siara-love:**** jaja no pasa nada porque no me hayas dejado review en el capítulo anterior! Lo que pasa es que hermy se sintió traicionada por el chico, quizás no lo ama pero le gusta y no quiere que esté con susan.**

**AwanBlack:**** ya sé que este cap no tuvo mucha acción pero era necesario para lo que ocurrirá en este jajaja.**

**Celestana:**** sisi hermione está un poco celosa! Un sentimiento que no había tenido antes.**

**kat-ireth-black:**** me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo ya que fue más largo.**

**paulinatanamachimalfoy:**** me quedé mal de que no te gusten los nuevos draco y hermione pero sin embargo es lo que más parece gustarles a la mayoría así que no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Aunque no creo que te disguste demasiado porque mi historia está en tu alert list XD**

**OnlyAz:**** que suerte que te guste mi nuevo estilo, no me ofendí para nada, todo lo contrario, me pareció muy importante y es por eso que traté de corregirlo.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**7- SÓLO DILO**

_Ambas mujercitas salieron del edificio y se fueron hacia donde estaban Harry, Ron y Ben. Cuando los encontraron, se sentaron a su lado. Comenzaron a servirse el té y a conversar. Todos estaban pasando una agradable tarde hasta que..._

_- ¡Hola hola!- gritó Susan._

_- Hola rubia teñita- murmuró Ginny por lo bajo._

_- Veo que están bien instalados- comentó la hufflepuff señalando la lona rayada. - ¿Puedo unirme?_

_- Claro Susie, tenemos mucha comida- contestó Ben._

_- Ay Benny, tú siempre tan considerado- agradeció la rubia. - Me sentaré a tu lado, permiso._

_La joven se sentó al lado del ojiazul separándolo de Hermione. La castaña enfureció y sin despedirse se retiró del lugar._

Hermione comenzó a correr con lágrimas en sus ojos tratando de que nadie la viera. Decidió tomar el camino más largo porque nadie lo transitaba pero, sin embargo, se encontró con una persona con la que no pensaba encontrarse.

- Granger ¿qué te ocurre?- la paró Draco.

- Tú no me viste ¿de acuerdo?- soltó la castaña.

- ¡Pero estás llorando!- le reclamó Malfoy. - Dime qué te sucede He...hermione.

Ella no lo podía creer. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿La había llamado por su nombre? La verdad era que necesitaba descargarse con alguien pero no podía contarle la historia.

- Me siento muy sola eso es todo- explicó la gryffindor.

- No creo que haya sido sólo eso- la contradijo el rubio. - Tú eres una mujer fuerte y no lloras por cosas insignificantes.

- ¡Es que no puedo confiar en nadie!- chilló ella. - Ben es un mentiroso, Ginny tiene un año menos que yo y hay ciertas cosas que no entiende y... Harry y Ron son unos muchachos inmaduros que sólo hablan de Quidditch.

Draco sólo la abrazó, él se sentía igual en varias situaciones ya que sus amigos no lo querían realmente y sus padres... mejor no hablar de ellos.

- Tranquila pequeña, en mí sí que puedes confiar. - dijo él. - Aunque creo que Potter y los dos Weasleys te entenderán si les dices esto. Y Finnemore es buen chico no creo que quiera lastimarte.

- ¿Buen chico?- preguntó la castaña confundida. - ¡Pero si tú siempre andas insultándolo!

- Eso es porque me da rabia que ande atrás tuyo, como medio colegio. - respondió él guiñándole un ojo. - Vamos, te acompañaré hasta el vestíbulo.

Los dos jóvenes fueron uno atrás del otro **(n/a no podían levantar sospechas porque a ninguno le beneficiaría)** hasta llegar al destino y se despidieron con un simple agite de manos. Cuando llegó a su habitación ya eran las 5:00 y encontró una nota firmada por el director que decía:

_Estimada señorita Granger:_

_Este viernes, los alumnos de séptimo año bailarán el vals para celebrar el día de la fundación de Hogwarts. Deberá conseguir una pareja o de lo contrario no podrá asistir. Será una una cena formal por lo que tendrá que llevar vestimenta acorde a la ocasión. _

_Esperamos verla allí,_

_Atte, Albus Dumbledore_

Ni bien terminó de leer la carta, alguien abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

- Angelito deberan que lo siento- se diculpó Ben

- ¡No me llames más angelito, eres insoportable!- gritó ella furiosa. - ¿Por qué demonios dejaste que Susan tomara el té con nosotros después de lo del domingo?

- Es que no quería ser descortez, a mí no me hubiese gustado que me dejaran de lado- respondió el moreno. - Si hubiese quierido estar con ella, la hubira invitado ¿no crees?

- Yo...yo- balbuceó Hermione. Estaba completamente sorprendida con la respuesta del chico, había sido muy sincero y tenía toda la razón. - No sé como pude desconfiar de ti, eres tan bueno.

- Shhh eso no importa ahora, sé que no quieres besarme aún pero dame un abrazo aunque sea- pidió Ben.

La castaña no lo dudó ni un segundo y se tiró encima de él para darle un tierno abrazo de oso. Ella estaba más que feliz por su reconciliación ya que Benjamin era apuesto, bueno, comprensivo, educado, inteligente, sociable, etc etc etc... ¿qué más podía pedir?

Cada uno tenía cosas que hacer así que quedaron en verse dentro de dos horas. Cumplido ese plazo, se encontraron en la puerta de la habitación. Ben la tomó de la mano y juntos llegaron al gran salón para cenar acaparando las miradas de todos los alumnos.

La castaña se separó del moreno para ir al baño, sin embargo unas frías manos las agarraron del brazo y la llevaron para un costado.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó la gryffindor.

- ¿Es cierto que estás con Finnermore?- soltó Draco.

- No- respondió ella viendo como Malfoy se tranquilizaba. - No por ahora.

- Creía que tú...- dijo el rubio.

- Sí hurón, tú me gustas- interrumpió Hermione. - Sabes que sólo debes admitir que quieres estar conmigo para que yo...

- ¡No es tan fácil mujer!- gritó él. - Jamás me había pasado algo así con nadie.

- Sólo dilo Malfoy- preguntó la castaña.

- Me gustas- murmuró el slythering por lo bajo.

- No te escuché- insistió ella.

- ¡Me gustas Granger, ESTOY LOCO POR TI!- lanzó él.

- Si estás tan loco por mí como dices se lo dirás a Ben, a Harry, Ron, Ginny y a tus amigos también- ordenó la gryffindor.

- Está bien, pero no hoy, dame tiempo- contestó Malfoy.- En la celebración de Hogwarts quiero que seas mmi pparreja.

Acto seguido la besó tan apasionadamente como pudo. Era la primera vez que se sinceraba de esa manera y le pareció bien. Sabía que hasta el viernes Hermione tendría a Finnermore revoloteando a su alrededor y por más ganas de golpearlo que tuviese, tendría que controlarse.

- Debemos volver si no queremos ser descubiertos- recomendó la gryffindor separándose del rubio.

- Mañana, después de clase ven a la sala de astronomía para practicar nuestro vals.- invitó él


	8. Encuentro sorpresivo

**Hola a todos!**

**Sepan disculpar que el capítulo anterior fue corto es que me esfuerzo mucho para poder actualizar todos los días :S**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Ludmy:**** sisi draco es nuestro príncipe (LL) **

**AnGiEwAtSoN:**** me alegro mucho de que estos últimos dos capítulos te hayan parecido superemocionantes.**

**IbethCullen:**** a mí también me encantó esa frase, me pone muy contenta que la hayas mencionado! Gracias por leer mi fic.**

**vanessa92:**** te agradezco mucho por lo de "gran talento", "tu historia esta quedando cada vez mejor". Como ya dije disculpas por los capítulos cortos, haré lo posible por mejorarlo.**

**kat-ireth-black:**** estoy feliz de que por más que fue corto te gustó el capítulo**

**OnlyAz:**** a mí también me agrada el draco valiente y la hermione dura.**

**8- ENCUENTRO SORPRESIVO**

_- ¡Me gustas Granger, ESTOY LOCO POR TI!- lanzó él. _

_- Si estás tan loco por mí como dices se lo dirás a Ben, a Harry, Ron, Ginny y a tus amigos también- ordenó la gryffindor._

_- Está bien, pero no hoy, dame tiempo- contestó Malfoy.- En la celebración de Hogwarts quiero que seas mmi pparreja. _

_Acto seguido la besó tan apasionadamente como pudo. Era la primera vez que se sinceraba de esa manera y le pareció bien. Sabía que hasta el viernes Hermione tendría a Finnermore revoloteando a su alrededor y por más ganas de golpearlo que tuviese, tendría que controlarse._

_- Debemos volver si no queremos ser descubiertos- recomendó la gryffindor separándose del rubio._

_- Mañana, después de clase ven a la sala de astronomía para practicar nuestro vals.- invitó él_

Ese martes fue muy largo para la castaña que esperaba ansiosa su encuentro con el sly. Cuando por fin terminó el horario escolar fue a cambiarse al cuarto. Se puso una minifalda marrón chocolate, una musculosa celeste y unos tacón que hacían juego con su atuendo **(n/a todavía era verano)**. El cabello se lo dejó suelto pero llevó su flequillo hacia atrás y se colocó unos aretes. Comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de astronomía, sin embargo no contaba con que algo inesperado sucedería:

- Angelito, hola- saludó Benjamin. - ¿Estás apurada?

- Eh un poco, tengo que ir a... un lugar- respondió ella.

- De acuerdo pero espera un minuto, tengo que darte algo- dijo el moreno sacando una caja de su bolso de Quidditch. La abrió y dentro de ella había una gargantilla de plata seguramente muy costosa.

- Para ti- dijo él

- Oh, Ben no tenías por qué- agradeció la gryffindor

- Espero que te guste y antes de que pienses mal no la robé, la compré con el dinero de mi trabajo de verano- aclaró el ojiazul.

- Pero... ¿por qué?- preguntó ella apenada.

- Para que la estrenes el viernes- explicó el chico. - Porque serás mi pareja ¿cierto?

- Ssssí- contestó la castaña finalmente dejando caer una gota de sus ojos miel.

- Los angeles no lloran- animó Finnemore.- ¿Te he hecho algo?

- No, yo soy la que te hizo algo- respondió la gryffindor.

- Pero yo te perdono- dijo él rápidamente. - No hace falta que menciones lo que hiciste, está todo bien.

- Si lo supieras no dirías lo mismo- explicó ella.

- Con un beso tuyo es suficiente disculpa- agregó el ojiazul

Ben tomó la iniciativa y decidió besarla, esta vez sin consultarle. Ella le respondió sin oponer resistencia pero sabía que ese beso no le provocaba lo que el del rubio le provocaba.

- Hola preciosura- saludó Seamus.

- Finnigan ya te dije que lo único que quiero de ti son tus servicios- dijo Susan cortante. - Ahora bien, ¿qué información me has traído?

- Algo de veras interesante- contestó él.

- Habla de una vez- ordenó la rubia.

- Granger y Finnemore irán juntos a la fiesta- dijo el castaño

- Maldición- se quejó ella.

- Eso no es todo... ¡le compró un collar carísimo!- agregó el gryffindor.

- Ya me basta, puedes retirarte- dijo Susan mirando hacia otro lado furiosa. - Esto no quedará así Granger, te lo aseguro.

Hermione regresó a la habitación cansada, confundida. De repente, el rubio entró al cuarto también y cerró la puerta con fuerza bruta.

- Con que aquí estabas sangre sucia- lanzó Draco. - ¿Por qué demonios me dejaste plantado?

- Porque no bailaré contigo- respondió ella.

- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó el slythering.

- Iré con Benjamin- contestó la castaña.

- Eres una desgraciada- gritó él. - Yo me la jugué por ti. **(n/a todo lo que viene a partir de ahora se dice gritando)**

- Pero lo nuestro no puede ser Malfoy, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes- dijo la gryffindor.- Pudiste haber hecho las cosas bien desde que nos conocimos.

- ¿Ahora es mi culpa?- preguntó el chico.

- Soy una estúpida, este año que estoy cambiada te acercas a mí- respondió Hermione.

- Disculpame pero que yo sepa Finnemore no se destinó a hablarte jamás- lanzó el rubio.

- Por lo menos nunca me faltó el respeto como otros- dijo ella.

- Al menos yo te doy pasión, algo que seguro él no te ofrece- escupió Draco y la castaña le estampó una cachetada de aquellas.

- La gente no cambia Malfoy, cambian las situaciones.- aclaró la gryffindor. - No quiero tener que ver más contigo.

- ¿Estás declarandome la guerra Granger?- preguntó él.

- Exactamente- pronunció Hermione.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que detrás de la puerta estaba escondido Seamus Finnigan escuchando toda la conversación.

**Lo sé, lo sé, fue súper corto el capítulo y sé que me van a matar por eso. Yo personalmente prefieron que sean así y poder actualizar todos los días sin excepción alguna.**

**Respecto al beso de Hermione y Ben, fue muy sorpresivo no? No se la esperaban de seguro. Y la pelea con Draco... fue muy duro escribirla pero todo lo que dijo ella fue verdad aunque me cueste admitirlo :'( **

**Espero con ansias sus reviews para saber que opinan. S¡**

**Saludos, ssofimalfoy **


	9. Una interesante propuesta

**Hola a todos!**

**Sé que van a matarme por haber tardado tantos días es que les juro que estuve súper ocupada! En compensasión escribí un CAPÍTULO DOBLE.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Darkred-sun:**** tenían que pelearse, es parte de la historia :P**

**Camiii:**** no eres la única que prefiere que hermione se quede con draco.**

**NarcisaMalfoyBlack:**** jajajaja me encanta dejarte con la intriga.**

**PolicpMalfoy:**** así es... la guerra ha comenzado.**

**a****ngelicamalrry:**** no te preocupes, que ya verás qué ocurre con pansy y ron en el baile.**

**paulinatanamachimalfoy:**** la idea de los fanfics es adaptar a nuestra manera lo que dejó jk rowling, sólo eso hago.**

**dayis:**** que suerte que mi fic te haya atrapado tanto.**

**LyannJade:**** me alegra que mi historia te parezca super interesante.**

**AwanBlack:**** tienes toda la razón con los tres puntos que mencionaste y que la pases bien en tus vacaciones!**

**Celestana:**** jajajajaajajajaja, me reí mucho con tu comentario.**

**OnlyAz: ****como ya le dije a Darkred-sun, era parte de la historia ese beso y pelea.**

**vanessa92:**** creo que nadie se lo esperaba.**

**kat-ireth-black:**** me pone contenta que pese a todo te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Xdarrax:**** no pasa nada porque no me hayas dejado reviews la vez pasada. Estoy feliz de que mi fic haya cambiado tu perspectivade draco :D gracias por todos los halagos y desde ya tedoy mi permiso para publicar mi fic si me das tu msn para arreglar un par de cosas ;) y ya verás lo que ocurre en el baile****pero lamentablemente será en el próximo capítulo.**

**OneBlackAngel:**** perdón, pensé que te habías ofendido por mi respuesta, me había quedado mal :(**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9- UNA INTERESANTE PROPUESTA**

_Hermione regresó a la habitación cansada, confundida. De repente, el rubio entró al cuarto también y cerró la puerta con fuerza bruta._

_- Con que aquí estabas sangre sucia- lanzó Draco. - ¿Por qué demonios me dejaste plantado?_

_- Porque no bailaré contigo- respondió ella._

_- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó el slythering._

_- Iré con Benjamin- contestó la castaña. _

_- Eres una desgraciada- gritó él. - Yo me la jugué por ti. __**(n/a todo lo que viene a partir de ahora se dice gritando)**_

_- Pero lo nuestro no puede ser Malfoy, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes- dijo la gryffindor.- Pudiste haber hecho las cosas bien desde que nos conocimos._

_- ¿Ahora es mi culpa?- preguntó el chico. _

_- Soy una estúpida, este año que estoy cambiada te acercas a mí- respondió Hermione._

_- Disculpame pero que yo sepa Finnemore no se destinó a hablarte jamás- lanzó el rubio._

_- Por lo menos nunca me faltó el respeto como otros- dijo ella. _

_- Al menos yo te doy pasión, algo que seguro él no te ofrece- escupió Draco y la castaña le estampó una cachetada de aquellas._

_- La gente no cambia Malfoy, cambian las situaciones.- aclaró la gryffindor. - No quiero tener que ver más contigo._

_- ¿Estás declarandome la guerra Granger?- preguntó él._

_- Exactamente- pronunció Hermione._

_Ninguno de los dos sabía que detrás de la puerta estaba escondido Seamus Finnigan escuchando toda la conversación. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era la mañana del miércoles y el Gran Salón estaba lleno de chicos y chicas de todos años y casas. Una muy bonita castaña jugueteaba con sus cereales y revolvía su té mientras pensaba en los sucesos de anoche.

- ¿Herms estás bien?- preguntó Harry. - Ho has probado bocado.

- Estás bastante flacucha, además hoy sirven waffles- agregó Ron.

- Simplemente no tengo hambre muchachos- contestó la gryffindor.

- Si estás nerviosa porque tendremos nuestra primera clase de pociones, tranquilízate- dijo el moreno dulcemente.

- ¡Oh no!- chilló ella. - Había olvidado que pociones es con slythering, debo irme.

Sin más, la mujercita agarró su mochila y se dirigió al aula para poder escoger un asiento en la primera fila, donde Malfoy JAMÁS se sentaría. Miró a su lado y allí estaba Lavender Brown sacándo un cuaderno de apuntes.

- Buenos días Hermione- saludó la morena.

- Emm, hola- dijo ella. - Nunca pensé que te sentarías aquí.

- Tampoco yo- respondió entre risas. - Es que el año anterior me fue muy mal en esta asignatura y no puede repetirse si quiero estudiar medimagia en un futuro.

- Ya veo- pronunció la castaña. - Si quieres puedo ayudarte un día.

- ¡Genial!- agradeció Lavender. - Y... ¿qué se pondrá una chica tan bonita como tú para ir al baile con un bombón como Benjamin?

- No lo había pensado realmente- respondió la gryffindor.

- Bueno, ya que tu me ayudarás con pociones... puedo darte una mano con eso- ofreció la morena. - Soy buena cociendo y podría hacerte un vestido increíble.

- Me has salvado, elige tú el diseño, eres mejor que yo para eso- aclaró Hermione.

- ¿Qué te parece si hoy vamos a tomar el té al aula vacía de adivinación?- sugirió la joven. - Puedo llevar pan y mermelada de frambuesa. Así podré tomarte las medidas y tú me ayudas a repasar lo visto en esta clase.

- Suena bien- aceptó la castaña.

Los alumnos comenzaron a llegar y el profesor Snape entró provocando que todos se acomodaran en sus pupitres rápidamente.

- Las vacaciones terminaron y les queda todo un año por delante- lanzó el maestro. - Seré más exigente que nunca y ya no harán la poción con su mejor amigo o amiga, sino con quien YO quiera.

Murmullos desconformes llenaron la habitación pero la fuerte y escalofriante voz del educador sobresalía más.

- Hoy harán la poción de la página 98 en grupos de a cuatro personas- ordenó Severus. - Con la persona que tienen a su izquierda y las dos de atrás, ¡comemienzen!

Hermione miró a su izquierda y le guiñó el ojo a Lavender. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a sus otros dos compañeros, se encontró con Malfoy y Zabbini.

- Hola Lavi- saludó Blaise dulcemente.

- No puedo creer que me haya tocado contigo sangre sucia- espetó el rubio.

- No es hora de insultos, Malfoy- dijo la morena.- ¡A trabajar!

- Coloquen dos plumas de fenix, una pizca de polvo morado, un vaso de agua tibia...- ordenaba la castaña mientras los tres adolescentes seguían sus instrucciones.- y finalmente cinco crines.

- Espera Granger- la interrumpió Draco. - Mejor echémosle seis crines.

- ¡Claro que no!- gritó ella. - Son los ingredientes que marca el manual.

- Pero si ponemos seis en vez de cinco, la poción no quedará tan líquida, creeme. - explicó el muchacho. - No te guíes sólo por el libro, haz lo que tu instinto te recomienda.

Malfoy no esperó respuesta de la castaña que se había quedado atónita con la frase de él y colocó lo que él había dicho. En ese momento llegó su profesor para evaluarlos.

- Excelente consistencia, tienen un 10- anotó Snape.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la tarde, Hermione fue a ducharse y cambiarse antes de ir a tomar el té con su amiga y en el camino se encontró con Ginny quien le reclamó que no habían hablado en todo el día. Sin embargo, la castaña no le prestó mucha atención porque quería ser puntual con su invitación.

- Ven Herms, siéntate- indicó Lavender

- Wow, el lugar es muy bonito- comentó la castaña. - Y las tostadas con mermelada se ven deliciosas, gracias por haberme invitado.

- No, gracias a ti por ayudarme con pociones- agradeció la morena. - Hablando de esa asignatura...¡que bueno que nos sacamos un 10!

- Sí pero la actitud de Malfoy no me gustó- agregó la castaña. - Tú y Zabbini no se llevan tan mal.

- Emmm, la verdad es que seremos pareja en el baile- respondió Lavender.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Hermione eufórica. - ¿Y no te importó lo que dijeron los demás?

- ¡Por su puesto que no!- contestó la morena. - Un slythering no es alguien de otro planeta, y que los demás piensen lo que quieran.

- Tienes toda la razón, yo te apoyo- aclaró la castaña.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que eso mismo le había pasado con Draco pero no se había atrevido a desafiar a sus amigos. Lavender le tomó las medidas para el vestido y prometió que iba a quedar súper sexy y moderno. La castaña le explicó las propiedades de los crines y luego cada una se fue a su cuarto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el gran salón, antes de la cena, cierto rubio estaba apoyado en una columna. Cansado y confundido, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un joven.

- Malfoy, lo sé todo- dijo Susan Bones. - No puedo creer como estás interesado en una sangre sucia

- ¿Qué te interesa a ti?- preguntó Draco y violentamente la agarró del cuello. - No es asunto tuyo.

- Pero tengo una solución- dijo ella soltándose.- Si vamos juntos el viernes, Granger se pondrá envidiosa y la tendrás donde quieres.

- Yo no hago esas cosas- respondió él. - Además no tengo intención de ir a la fiesta.

- Oh vamos, yo no estoy tan mal- lo animó la rubia acercándose a la boca del chico. - A mí también me conviene y tú harás que Benjamin se quede sin su angelito.

- Tú ganas, iremos juntos.- aceptó Draco. - Pero ni una palabra a nadie ¿entendido?

- Sí señor- contestó Susan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DEBO INFORMARLES ALGO QUE NO LES GUSTARÁ :S**

**A PARTIR DE AHORA SUBIRÉ LOS CAPÍTULOS SÓLO UNA VEZ POR SEMANA!!!!**

**Sepan entender, saludos**

**ssofimalfoy**


	10. El baile parte I

**Hola a todos!**

**Estoy contenta de que por lo menos algunos me apoyen con que sólo podré subir una vez por semana. Muchas gracias por su comprensión!**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**NollasBlack:**** al menos aunque haya sido cortito te gustó el capítulo jaja. Me gusta tu nuevo penname!**

**Celestana:**** en serio mil gracias por tu apoyo! Ya verás que pasa en el baile jajajaja.**

**OneBlackAngel:**** ya sé que se dejó convencer fácil pero fue porque Susan le dijo "y tú harás que Benjamin se quede sin su angelito". **

**ValiiTaHLoveHP:**** que suerte que estés facinada con la historia y te encanten las escenitas de celos de draco. Ya sé que es una pena dejarlos esperando una semana pero les juro que no puedo subir antes :(**

**remmy-ro:**** me alegro de que te guste mi fic.**

**Darkred-sun:**** admiro tu paciencia, gracias por saber esperar.**

**xdarrax:**** hubo complicaciones y un pude recibir tu mail pero azquí te paso el mío: s o f i . b i h o t m a i l . c o m (todo junto por supuesto pero no lo permite de otra manera). Tienes razón, subiré una vez por semana pero no dejaré la historia a medias!**

**PautanamachiMalfoy:**** yo jamás dije lo de "sepan entender" en forma de insulto, aprecio mucho a cada uno de los lectores que leen mi fic. **

**AwanBlack:**** que suerte que pasaste genial tus vacaciones y que te haya gustado el capítulo! No te comas las uñas por favor que aquí viene el baile :D **

**conita93:**** de veras que lo lamento y a mí también me gustaría poder subir más seguido.**

**AguS:**** es genial que te guste mi fic :)**

**SheilaMalfoyGranger:**** Trataré de agregar más detalles, pero en serio que es dificil para mí alargar las cosas. Me cuesta y me falta el tiempo :S**

**LOS DEJO LEYENDO EL DÉCIMO CAPÍTULO!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10- EL BAILE PARTE I**

_En el gran salón, antes de la cena, cierto rubio estaba apoyado en una columna. Cansado y _

_confundido, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un joven._

_- Malfoy, lo sé todo- dijo Susan Bones. - No puedo creer como estás interesado en una sangre sucia_

_- ¿Qué te interesa a ti?- preguntó Draco y violentamente la agarró del cuello. - No es asunto tuyo._

_- Pero tengo una solución- dijo ella soltándose.- Si vamos juntos el viernes, Granger se pondrá envidiosa y la tendrás donde quieres._

_- Yo no hago esas cosas- respondió él. - Además no tengo intención de ir a la fiesta._

_- Oh vamos, yo no estoy tan mal- lo animó la rubia acercándose a la boca del chico. - A mí también me conviene y tú harás que Benjamin se quede sin su angelito._

_- Tú ganas, iremos juntos.- aceptó Draco. - Pero ni una palabra a nadie ¿entendido?_

_- Sí señor- contestó Susan._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El jueves había llegado y los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban más que ansiosos con los preparativos. Ron finalmente se había decidido a encarar a Pansy e invitarla al baile. Ginny también había enfrentado a su hermano para poder ir con Harry.

- ¿Hermy quieres que te arregle un vestido negro que encontraron Fred y George en mi casa?- preguntó la pelirroja.

- Ya conseguí vestido, me lo hará Lav- respondió Hermione.

- Pero no me digas que ahora se está convirtiendo en tu nueva mejor amiga- le reclamó la chica Weasley. - Últimamente nos estamos separando bastante.

- Es que para ciertas cosas tu eres demasiado... pequeña- pronunció la castaña.

- ¿Pues sabes qué? Vete con Brown si quieres- dijo Ginny. - De todas maneras Luna Lovegood también necesita mis habilidades artísticas y es mejor amiga que tú.

- ¡Bien!- gritó Hermione enojada.

No se hablaron más en todo el día. Además como la castaña siempre tenía a Ben o a Lavander a su alrededor no la extrañó demasiado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Por fin viernes! El día tan esperado por todos era hoy. El baile comenzaría a las ocho y Hermione había quedado en ir a la recámara de su nueva amiga a las cinco para alistarse juntas.

Cuando llegó la hora, todos los muchachos estaban esperando a sus citas. Diez minutos más tarde, ya habían llegado casi todas, incluso Susan.

- Hola Draco- saludó ella seductoramente.

- Debo admitir que luces bien- comentó Malfoy.

Era verdad, la hufflepuff era muy parecida a Hermione de cuerpo. Esta ocasión, lucía un vestido extremadamente abierto color chocolate que dejaba atónitos a más de uno. Era la más despanpanante de la fiesta hasta entró la castaña.

Hermione traía puesto un vestido negro completamente elegante. Si bien no era tan escotado como el de Susan, sus curvas se marcaban notablemente. La espalda la llevaba al descubierto y su cabello estaba recogido. La joya que su "novio" le había regalado era PERFECTA. Benjamin la estaba esperando bajo las escalares y mientras ella ascendía por los escalones, el moreno se deleitaba con su belleza.

- Wow- exclamó Draco cuando la vio.

- Que vestido con menos clase está usando- comentó la rubia. - Su delineador está corrido, además su cabello...

- Cállate de una vez Bones y déjame sumergirme en el paraíso de Granger- soltó él.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Angelito estás hermosa- halagó Finnemore extendiendo su mano.

- Tú también estás muy guapo Ben- dijo la castaña.

- Oye, debo ir a hablar con Mclaggen ya que este martes es el próximo partido de quidditch- dijo el moreno.

- ¿Me dejarás aquí sola?- preguntó Hermione.

- Serán solo dos minutos- respondió él.

Malfoy se acercó a la castaña ni bien la vio sin compañía y la invitó a bailar el tango que estaba sonando en el Gran Salón. Granger se resistió al principio pero luego de meditarlo se dio cuenta que, como Benjamin se había ido, ella tenía todo derecho a bailar con quien quiciera. Por lo tanto tomó la mano del rubio y fueron al centro de la pista.

_Yo sé que aunque tu boca me enloquece   
besarla está prohibido sin perdón.   
Y sé que aunque también tú me deseas,   
hay alguien interpuesto entre los dos.   
Quién pudo presentir que el verdadero amor   
nos golpearía de este modo el corazón;   
ya tarde, cuando estamos sin remedio,   
prisionero de la equivocación! _

- ¿No sabes bailar este ritmo cierto?- preguntó Draco.

- No relamente- contestó la gryffindor avergonzada.

- Entonces, sólo dejate llevar por mí- explicó él tomándola por la cintura.  
_El deseo nos junta   
y el honor nos separa...   
y aunque amar no es disculpa,   
que salve de culpa, el amor...   
tu destino es quererme,   
mi destino es quererte.   
Y el destino es más fuerte   
que el prejuicio, el deber y el honor... _

- Draco...- susurró ella extasiada por las habilidosas maniobras de le chico.

- Cierra los ojos y escucha la música- dijo el slythering acercándola a sus labios.

_De otro brazo andarás por la vida,   
pero tu alma estará donde estoy...   
Por prohibido que sea   
que en mis brazos te tenga! En el mundo no hay fuerza que pueda prohibir te quiera.. _

_y me mate este amor. _

Se miraron por no más de cinco segundos. Sin embargo, esa conexión fue interrumpida por el golpe de Benjamin en la cara de Malfoy._  
_- ¿Quién te dio permiso para bailar con ella tan de cerca?- preguntó el moreno.

- Es tu culpa por haberla dejado sola- contestó el rubio.

- No creo que a tu pareja Susan Bones le agrade la idea tampoco- amenazó Benjamin.

- ¿¡¡Bones!!?- gritó la castaña enfurecida.

_No es culpa si la vida en su designio _

_cruzó nuestros caminos al andar _

_Ni es culpa si este amor que está prohibido _

_ha entrado en nuestras almas sin llamar. _

_Debemos doblegarnos y sufrir los dos _

_por esta amarga y más que cruel separación... _

_Mas nunca el corazón podrá, aunque queriendo, _

_renunciar al derecho de este amor._

- No es lo que tú piensas- aclaró Draco.

- ¿Me perdí de algo aquí?- preguntó Finnermore.

- Malfoy eres un vil patán, inmaduro, idiota y el chico más repugnante que he cono...

- ¡Lo hice para darte celos!- gritó el rubio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ME TARDÉ UN DÍA MÁS DE LO ESPERADO, LO LAMENTO!**

**ESTOY FELIZ DE HABER LLEGADO A LOS 10 CAPÍTULOS :D **

**COMO REGALO QUIERO 13 HERMOSOS REVIEWS PARA ASÍ PODER LLEGAR A LOS 100!!!!!**

**HASTA DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA, SALUDOS! ssofimalfoy**


	11. El baile parte II

**Hola a todos!**

**Como habrán notado, hoy es lunes así que sólo me tardé 2 días en actualizar! Pero no se acostumbren, lo hice porque no podré usar la computadora hasta el domingo.**

**NollasBlack:**** me alegro de que por más cortito que estuvo el capítulo te gustó mucho de aquí a plutón ;)**

**yeeeeya;:**** yo también amo la pareja dramione!**

**PautanamachiMalfoy:**** no me gustan las bromas en las que tienes que hacer sentir mal a otra persona. Yo también creo que lo mejor es que no me dejes más reviews.**

**Andy ):**** jajajajaja quedate con la intriga.**

**Lalila:**** bienvenida nueva lectora! Trataré de inspirarme lo antes posible.**

**vanessa92:**** la curiosidad mató al gato jaja.**

**ValiiTaHLoveHP:**** que suerte que te guste mi historia y sobre todo el final de este capítulo.**

**AwanBlack:**** me pone contenta que te hayas relajado y te haya gustado la actitud de malfoy. Respecto a lo de Ginny, en este capçitulo verás lo que ocurre entre ellas dos. **

**S.M. Evans:**** otra nueva lectora anda dejando reviews por aquí! Enserio muchas gracias por todos los halagos. **

**xdarrax: ****ya comenzamos a hablar por msn, no sabes lo feliz que me puso el que mi historia te haya inspirado a escribir un fic**

**Ashe:**** claro que la seguiré pronto!**

**SheilaMalfoyGranger:**** espero poder ser más detallista en un futuro y así alargar los capítulos pero por el momento, trato de presentar una buena historia, simplemente eso. No me ofendí para nada con tu review, ya que me lo has dicho para mi beneficio y de la mejor manera :) **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11- EL BAILE PARTE II**

_- No es lo que tú piensas- aclaró Draco._

_- ¿Me perdí de algo aquí?- preguntó Finnermore._

_- Malfoy eres un vil patán, inmaduro, idiota y el chico más repugnante que he cono..._

_- ¡Lo hice para darte celos!- gritó el rubio._

- ¿Eeenserio?- soltó la castaña olvidándose de Ben.

- De veras- contestó Malfoy.

- ¡Que alguien me diga que está ocurriendo!- gritó el ojiazul.

- Yo puedo explicarlo- se metió Ginny en la conversacion.

- No hace falta Ginevra- dijo Granger tratando de salir de la situación.

- Claro que sí- contradijo la pelirroja.- Yo sé que no quieres contarle a Ben lo del concurso de talentos pero ya no debes ocultarlo.

- ¿Qué conc...? Ah sí el de canto del primero de octubre- comentó Malfoy.

- Con que ustedes dos van a cantar eh- insinuó Ben. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste angelito?

- Es que... me daba vergüenza- respondió ella.

- Más vale que tú me la cuides Malfoy, ahora que pasarán tanto tiempo juntos en los ensayos- ordenó el moreno.

- Dalo por sentado- aceptó Draco con una pícara mirada.

- Bueno, la fiesta recién empieza, ¡bailemos angelito!- sugirió el ojiazul.

- Pero primero debo ir al tocador- dijo Hermione.- Ginny me acompañará, vamos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las jóvenes entraron al baño y aprovecharon para retocarse el peinado y maquillaje.

- ¿Cómo demonios sabías lo de...?-preguntó la castaña.

- Pequeña pero no idiota, lo supuse- respondió Ginny. - En el momento sólo se me ocurrió eso para ayudarlos.

- ¡Ahora estoy metida en más líos!- gritó Hermione. - No sé cantar y tampoco creo que Malfoy sí.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?- preguntó la pelirroja.

- Pensé que no entenderías- contestó la castaña.

- Mione... eres mi mejor amiga y me guste o no debo apoyarte siempre- la consoló Ginny.- A Ron y a Harry les costará un poco más entender, pero finalmente lo harán.

- Es que... estoy confundida- comentó Hermione.

- ¿Con cuál piensas quedarte?- preguntó la pelirroja ansiosa por conocer la respuesta.

- Sinceramente no lo sé- contestó la castaña. - Benjamin es mi príncipe azul pero Draco es... un amor prohibido.

- Te recomiendo que volvamos a la fiesta Mione, después hablaremos en profundidad- sugirió Ginny.

- De acuerdo- aceptó Hermione.

El baile fue muy alegre ya que todas las parejas bailaban animádamente. Susan Bones había tratado de acercarse a Ben en más de una ocasión pero no logró nada. También bailaba pegada a Draco para darle celos a la castaña que seguido los miraba recelosa.

- ¿Ocurre algo angelito?-preguntó Benjamin. - Estás mirando hacia otro lado

Ese momento, Susan aprovechó y besó a Draco. El rubio no opuso mucha resistencia ya que tenía que aparentar ser su pareja y no hubiese quedado bien apartarla.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- respondió la castaña. - Besame por favor Ben.

- ¿Qué? Eh... claro- dijo él y se acercó a sus labios lentamente. Hermione se le tiró encima y lo agarró por el cuello. El ojiazul, contento por la reacción de la joven, la tomó por la cintura. Sus lenguas se encontraron, mientras el chico trataba de explorar cada superficie de la boca de ella. Sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por la rubia que tiró al suelo a Hermione "accidentalmente".

- Oh, lo siento, de veras que no fue mi intención- se disculpó Susan.

- No, seguro que no- dijo la castaña sarcásticamente. Acto seguido, vio que su vestido se había enganchado y desgarrado. Su trasero estaba prácticamente al descubierto. Estaba furiosa tanto que sacó sus largas uñas e hizo lo mismo con el vestido de la rubia. Ambas comenzaron a pelear hasta que Malfoy se puso en el medio.

- Susan, era obvio que lo hiciste a propósito- culpó Draco a su pareja en frente de todos los alumnos

- ¡Amor no digas eso!- se quejó la rubia con una mirada amenazadora.

- Lamento informarte que ya no me gustas y quiero que terminemos- dijo el slythering como si alguna vez hubiesen sido novios.

- Malfoy, te juro que esto no quedará así- contestó la rubia y se fue del lugar.

- ¿Hermione estás bien?- preguntó Draco.

- Sí, aunque me duele un poco el tobillo por la caída y...ouch- se tropezó tratando de caminar. El rubio no lo dudó y la alzó en brazos.

- Draco...¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?- preguntó la castaña.

- Eso mismo digo yo- agregó Benjamin.

- No puedo dejar que mi compañera del concurso de canto se lastime- contestó el rubio. - La llevaré a su habitación.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando entraron al cuarto, el slythering la apoyó suavemente en la cara y comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente. Hermione no podía resistirse pero sabía que no era el momento para estar juntos.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó la castaña.

- Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo- contestó Draco.

La puerta se abrió y entró Ron a la habitación.

- Wow, venía a ver si estabas bien Mione- dijo el pelirrojo. - Creo que estás demasiado bien para mi gusto.

- Ronnie, yo...- pronunció la gryffindor.

- Descuida, no tienes que explicarme nada a mí- soltó el joven Weasley. - Al que le debes explicaciones es a Benjamin.

- Por favor Ron, no...- dijo Hermione.

- O le dicen ustedes, o le cuento yo- amenazó el pelirrojo. - Decidanse ahora.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A QUE LOS DEJÉ INTRIGADOS!!!**

**NO ESTOY SEGURA DE PODER ACTUALIZAR EL SIGUIENTE LUNES, PERO HARÉ LO MÁS POSIBLE, LO PROMETO. **

**NO LLEGUÉ A LOS 100 REVIEWS, VOY 99 ASÍ QUE PARA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA SEGURO HABRÉ LLEGADO**

**SALUDOS! ssofimalfoy**


End file.
